Mirai Made Miru!
by Aeflytte
Summary: "Aku hanya harus menyampaikan pesan pada diriku, Akashi Seijuro. Perbaiki semuanya, atau di masa depan, semua akan meninggalkanmu." GOMxAkashi
1. 1

**_Kuroko no basket Tadotashi Fujimaki_**

**_storyline aeflytte_**

**_penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apa pun dari karya ini_**

**_karya ini dibuat dengan cinta_**

**_happy reading_**

.

.

Namanya Akashi Seijuro. Seorang siswa sekolah menengah dengan predikat mutlak yang selalu melekat dalam tiap langkahnya. Dia hanyalah seorang anak lelaki berusia lima belas, namun dia tidak hanya memiliki predikat seorang siswa. Akashi Seijuro, dikenal sebagai kapten tim basket yang menjuarai turnamen nasional selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, seorang ketua OSIS, dan putra dari konglomerat ternama di Jepang. Selain itu, dia juga pintar, amat pintar, malahan. Peringkat satu paralel selalu diisi dengan nama tertera di sana : Akashi Seijuro. Seakan seluruh dunia berkonspirasi hanya untuknya, Akashi Seijuro juga dikaruniai fisik jauh di atas rata-rata. Surai merahnya yang seakan menyala, mudah dikenali siapa saja. Mata beriris heterokromia yang menawan memikat siapa saja untuk memandangnya. Meski tinggi pemuda itu dibawah remaja laki-laki pada umumnya, tapi semua kelebihan yang ia miliki menutup satu kekurangan itu. Bagaimana cara seorang Akashi Seijuro berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, tatapan setajam elang, tegas dan santun secara bersamaan kala berucap, serta tata krama sempurna bak bangsawan itu, tak heran semua yang mengenalnya tak akan keberatan bila Akashi Seijuro dinisbahkan dengan seorang raja.

Ya, Raja.

Seperti yang ia selalu katakan : "_Zettai wa boku da_. Aku adalah mutlak." Tidak ada yang mencela kepercayaan dirinya yang setinggi langit. Tidak ada yang berani membantah apa yang ia katakan--dan titahkan. Karena telah terbukti selama tiga tahun terakhir bahwa semua prediksinya amat akurat. Cenayang? Tidak, Akashi Seijuro bukanlah penyihir maupun pengguna ilmu mistis. Dia hanya merangkai berbagai fenomena dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dengan perhitungan akurat, ditambah keyakinan, Akashi berani mengucapkan titah.

Akashi Seijuro adalah kesempurnaan. Meski ia memiliki aura mengerikan yang menguar dari dirinya, namun siapa saja akan merasa tenang bila mendapati Akashi Seijuro di dekat mereka. Tidak ada hal yang mampu menakuti putra Akashi Masaomi itu. Kalau pun ada, maka '_ketakutan_' lah yang lari terbirit bila berpapasan dengannya. Kalau pun ada, maka itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

️️️


	2. 2

**Teikō chugakkō, suatu sore.**

_Gym_ telah kosong dari anak-anak yang mengikuti latihan rutin klub olahraga basket. Menyisakan beberapa orang dari tim inti yang tengah bercakap.

"Midorimacchi apa tidak berat bawa-bawa benda itu-_ssu_?" Seorang bersurai pirang, yang memiliki wajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu, Kise Ryouta tengah menunjuk koper yang temannya bawa.

"Tidak, Kise. Ini _lucky item_-ku hari ini-_nanodayo_." Seorang yang berkacamata, Midorima Shintaro menjawab dengan enggan.

"Iya tahu," Kise mengerucutkan bibir. Sebal dengan Midorima, "Aku kangen Murasakibaracchi, Aominecchi, dan Kurokocchi-ssu. Latihan sepi sekali kalau hanya kita berdua-_ssu_."

Midorima mendelik galak. Kise yang tidak menyadari kode darinya masih saja mengeluh tidak jelas. Maka dari itu, Midorima terpaksa menendang teman satu timnya itu.

"Sakit-_ssu_!"

"_Baka_-kise!" Umat Midorima sambil berbisik. Matanya masih melirik awas ke arah sang kapten yang sedang berjalan di sisi lain lapangan basket.

"Ada apa sih-_ssu_?!" Kise tambah cemberut. Tapi kali ini, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Midorima, dan terkejut mendapati seseorang yang teman kacamatanya itu maksudkan, "Huaaa, Akashicchi masih disini-_ssu_!!"

Midorima menepuk dahinya. Kise memang tidak akan mengerti kalau tidak dijelaskan secara gamblang. Ah, tidak, ralat. Kise terkadang bahkan tidak juga mengerti meski sudah dijelaskan secara detail. Lelah Midorima berteman dengan orang sepertinya. Alasan Midorima masih mau berteman dengan Seorang model berisik-kekanakan yang punya jutaan _fans_ merepotkan itu adalah, Kise bisa dipercaya, dan Midorima percaya sepenuhnya.

Benar saja, akibat teriakan nyaring Kise, sosok berambut merah itu menoleh, dan kini berjalan ke arah mereka. Meski Akashi berjalan dengan tenang seperti biasa, tapi jantung Kise serta Midorima sudah berdebar tidak karuan, rasanya seperti seekor singa akan mengoyak mereka hidup-hidup.

"Ryouta, Shintarou." Akashi memanggil dengan suara pelan. Membuat keduanya menggigil, "Kenapa kalian belum pulang?"

"Iya ini mau pulang, kok, Akashicchi! Aku sedang menunggui Midorimacchi membereskan kopernya! Midorimacchi ayo pulang, nanti _neecchi_ dan _neechanku_ mencariku."

Kise menyikut Midorima, menyadarkan temannya dari tatapan horor, "I-iya _nanodayo_. Ayo pulang. Kami pulang dulu, Akashi."

Sebagai jawaban, Akashi mengangguk. Menatap dua punggung rekannya itu hingga hilang dari balik pintu _gym_.

Bocah bersurai merah itu menghela napas, namun, tidak ada rasa kecewa dari sana. Setelah memastikan semua peralatan disimpan di gudang dan semua pemain telah pulang, Akashi meninggalkan ruangan besar itu. Tak lupa mematikan lampu dan segala alat listrik, juga mengunci _gym_ dengan gembok dan memastikan gedung itu kini terkunci rapat. Akashi yang bertanggung jawab, maka ia akan selalu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Sekolah sudah sepi. Kegiatan ekstrakulikuler telah selesai. Lapangan dan _jogging track_ yang biasa digunakan anak-anak atletik dan sepakbola telah kosong, hanya meninggalkan debu-debu yang beterbangan. Begitu pula gedung utama dengan koridor yang amat lengang. Ketika Akashi mengembalikan kunci gym ke ruang guru, ia bahkan tidak berpapasan dengan seorang pun. Suara langkah kakinya yang menggema di lorong gedung menjadi alunan musik yang dia suka. Akashi merasa, gema langkah di lorong adalah suara sebuah keagungan--dan keangkuhan yang tak terbantahkan.

Cukup lama Akashi menikmati kesendirian itu. Hingga, ketika satu langkah dia keluar dari gedung utama sekolah, untuk pertama kali dalam berbulan-bulan lamanya, Akashi terkejut.

Biasanya, segala hal telah diperhitungkan dengan baik oleh penyandang nama Seijuro itu, hingga hampir tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat Akashi terkejut. Apalagi, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Akashi memiliki kemampuan itu. Hampir mustahil membuat seorang Akashi Seijuro terkejut.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Akashi amat-amat terkejut, hingga ia bahkan menampar pipinya sendiri, berharap semua yang dia lihat hanyalah ilusi.

_"Halo, Seijuro."_

Akashi tersedak salivanya sendiri.

_"Ada apa dengan tatapan itu, Seijuro?"_

Netra heterokromia melebar. Ketika dia membuka mulut untuk berkata, sosok itu lebih dahulu menyela.

_"Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuro. Siapa lagi?"_

Akashi tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menganga. Alisnya mengernyit, bertaut karena kebingungan. Yang kemudian terucap di bibirnya adalah sebuah decihan.

"Yang benar saja. Siapa pun kau, peniru, enyahlah."

Tidak ada yang boleh membantah Seijuro, bahkan bila itu adalah sosok yang serupa dengannya.

_"Hei hei, jangan terburu-buru kawan--"_

"Aku bukan kawanmu," Mendadak, Akashi teringat akan hal penting, "aku tidak butuh kawan, apalagi peniru sepertimu."

Yang tidak Akashi duga adalah reaksi sosok itu. Dia tertawa--terbahak. Membuat Akashi sendiri mengernyit, seolah melihat dirinya sendiri tengah terbahak, dan itu tidak cocok dilihat dari segi mana pun.

_"Astaga diriku, kau benar-benar memiliki aura raja yang agung. Hm, begini saja. Karena kau tidak mungkin mendengar penjelasanku, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan."_

Akashi masih memikirkan makna kata "diriku" yang sosok itu ucapkan, tapi sosok itu sudah kembali berbicara.

_"Aku hanya harus menyampaikan pesan pada diriku, Akashi Seijuro. Perbaiki semuanya, atau di masa depan, semua akan meninggalkanmu."_

Tanpa membiarkan Akashi berpikir barang sejenak, sosok itu perlahan memutar. Wujudnya menjadi transparan bak kaca, sebelum kemudian berhambur layaknya debu yang diembuskan angin musim gugur. Akashi masih tertegun di tempat. Kakinya seolah terpaku ke dalam bumi, enggan bergerak, sementara angannya berkelana tak tentu arah.

"Tadi itu... Apa?"

️️️


	3. 3

**Teikō chugakkō, hari sekolah.**

Ada yang tidak biasa pada Akashi Seijuro, setidaknya itu yang Momoi Satsuki, gadis bersurai merah muda itu pikirkan.

Sebagai teman satu kelas sekaligus manajer tim basket selama tiga tahun, Momoi merasa sudah mengenal Akashi dengan cukup baik hingga menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Momoi mengagetkan Akashi yang tenggelam dalam lamunan.

"Tidak." Netral heterokromia mengerjap, kembali menajam menatap pertandingan latihan di depannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau, fokuslah pada tugasmu."

Momoi tidak membantah. Gadis itu kembali sibuk mendata permainan dan kemampuan tiap-tiap pemain. Memperhatikan Kise yang berteriak-teriak tidak kelas sambil sesekali melambaikan pada fans yang menonton di tribun gym, mencatat perolehan skor _three point_ Midorima yang mustahil meleset, serta blok dari Murasakibara yang tidak membiarkan satu bola pun menyentuh ring pihaknya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Meski sebagian dari kehangatan telah hilang, setidaknya mereka tidak berhenti berteman.

Tunggu, Momoi meralat ucapannya di dalam hati, setidaknya beberapa di antara mereka tidak berhenti berteman, dan itu lebih dari cukup.

Momoi sekali lagi melirik ke arah Akashi. Dan mendapati sang kapten kembali melamun. Wajahnya memang mengarah ke lapangan, namun pandangannya menerawang. Sudah Momoi duga, ada yang salah dengan Akashi hari ini. Tidak terhitung berapa kali gadis itu mendapati sang kapten melamun di kelas, tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru, bahkan memalingkan wajah menghadap ke luar jendela hingga mendapat teguran. Ada yang salah dengan Akashi, tapi Momoi tidak lagi memiliki keberanian untuk sekadar menawarkan diri menjadi teman berbagi. Tidak karena kondisi mereka sekarang ini.

Momoi melirik jam di tangan kanannya. Lantas meniup peluit yang tergantung di leher, latihan hari ini cukup.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau tidak--"

"Satsuki," Perkataannya dipotong, Momoi menelan ludah kala iris merah-emas itu menghujam menatapnya, "Kau percaya _doppelganger_ itu nyata?"

Momoi memiringkan kepalanya, "Etto ... _Doppelganger_ itu apa?"

"_Doppelganger_ adalah--"

"Ah, iya! Aku ingat!" Momoi tidak sadar dia memotong perkataan Akashi, hingga yang bersangkutan menatapnya tajam, "_doppelganger_ itu kan, seseorang yang sama seperti kita dari dimensi lain itu, kan?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Benar. Apa menurutmu, hal seperti itu nyata?"

Momoi menggaruk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk sambil meringis, "Entahlah, Akashi-_kun_. Segala hal bisa terjadi di dunia ini. Bisa saja memang ada 'kembaran' kita di suatu tempat di dunia ini. Eh, memangnya kenapa Akashi-_kun_ bertanya tentang itu?"

Akashi membuang napas.

"Kau begitu, kemarin aku bertemu _doppelganger_-ku."

Itu adalah jawaban paling tidak logis yang pernah seorang Akashi Seijuro katakan.

"E-EEEHH?! "

️️️


	4. 4

**Kediaman keluarga Akashi.**

Akashi merasa dirinya gila. Setelah berkata pada Satsuki tentang kembaran lain dimensi yang menemuinya, sosok yang memiliki wujud persis dengannya itu semakin gencar menampakkan diri. Seharian di sekolah, sosok itu semakin sering muncul, terutama ketika Akashi tengah bercermin. Dengan penuh kesadaran, Akashi yakin dia tidak sedang tersenyum, tetapi pantulan di cermin memperlihatkan kalau bibir itu melengkungkan sebuah kurva naik, sembari terdengar sebuah kalimat yang terucap berulang-ulang.

_"Di masa depan, kau akan kehilangan semuanya Seijuro, bila tidak kau jaga dengan baik."_

"Pergilah dari hidupku, sial." Akashi mengacak rambut merahnya. Bahkan ketika ia baru membuka mata, sosok itu sudah terlihat di cermin. Tengah tersenyum, bukan senyum sini seperti biasanya melainkan senyum tulus dengan tatapan sedih.

_"Dengarkan aku, Seijuro--"_

"Aku tidak tidak akan mendengar perintah dari siapa pun, apalagi dirimu." Akashi membalas tajam. Gunting telah digenggam dengan erat, siap memecahkan cermin menjadi kepingan kaca dalam sekejap.

Sosok serupa tidak menghapus senyum, _"Meski aku adalah kau, tidakkah kau akan mendengarkanku?"_

"Aku mendengar semua perkataanmu tentang kehilangan semuanya dan hal-hal konyol itu. Pergilah, sebelum aku memaksamu pergi."

_"Itu bukanlah hal konyol, Seijuro,"_ Kini sosok itu menyipitkan mata,_ "hal yang aku maksud adalah teman-temanmu, Seijuro, teman-teman."_

Akashi mendecih, "Yang benar saja."

_"Aku akan jujur di sini, Seijuro. Kalau kau kira relasimu selama ini sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka mengantarmu hingga akhir, itu salah. Tidak ada manusia yang ingin pergi sendirian, bahkan kau dan aku. Tapi kenyataan menggariskan demikian. Kau memang memiliki segalanya, tapi kau akan sendirian tanpa teman. Kau sudah lelah mencari cara, tapi yang kau dapat hanyalah penyesalan. Kau sia-siakan orang-orang terbaik yang pernah ada, tapi semuanya telah terlambat untuk kau perbaiki. Maka dari itu, Seijuro, dengarkan aku sekali ini, dan aku akan pergi."_

Akashi masih menatap tajam. Tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh ancaman sosok itu, yang seolah-olah mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

_"Bertemanlah, itu saja. Tidak perlu dengan banyak orang. Cukup beberapa saja, tapi dengan mereka yang kau percaya dengan hatimu. Bertemanlah, dan kau tidak akan menyesal."_

Sesuai yang sosok itu katakan, pantulan Akashi asing di cermin perlahan menghilang dengan senyum tipis. Dan kini, yang Akashi lihat di cermin adalah pantulan dirinya sendiri, yang tengah mengernyit menatap matanya sendiri. Mencoba mencermati kata demi patah kata yang baru saja ia dengar.

Berteman, ya? Akashi tertawa kecil di dalam hati, tawa meremehkan. _Mereka yang akan datang kepadaku, bukan sebaliknya._

️️️


	5. 5

**Teikō chugakkō, hari sekolah.**

"Akashi-_kun_, jadi tidak?" Istirahat makan siang, Momoi tiba-tiba menghampiri meja Akashi dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Loh, kemarin, 'kan Akashi-_kun_ bilang untuk mengumpulkan anggota tim inti dan membahas soal proyek!"

Akashi semakin bingung dibuatnya, "Aku tidak paham apa maksudmu, Satsuki."

Kali ini giliran Momoi yang mengernyit, "Akashi-_kun_ kemarin menemuiku malam-malam, bilang kalau ingin mengajak semuanya berkumpul untuk membahas proyekmu yang baru, membuat sekolah impian!" Di akhir kalimat, mata Momoi berbinar. Akashi tidak sekejam itu bila menepis apa yang gadis itu katakan begitu saja. Akashi yakin sekali, sosok yang menemui Momoi adalah Akashi asing yang itu, begitu pula yang mengusulkan hal aneh seperti membuat sekolah impian.

Konyol, terlalu konyol sampai selera tawa Akashi kandas.

Akashi menyeringai kaku, "Oh, ya. Kita bahas itu selesai latihan."

Momoi melompat girang, "Oiya, aku akan memaksa Dai-_chan_ ikut! Seperti yang kemarin kau bilang, Akashi-_kun_ jangan lupa mengajak Tetsu-_kun_, ya?"

Seketika, ada sesuatu yang menghantam dada Akashi. Akashi hendak menyuruh Momoi sekalian memanggil keduanya, tapi gadis itu sudah berlalu keluar kelas dengan berlari riang. Akashi mengusap dahi. Bibirnya berdecih sebagai akibat atas kekesalan. Bisanya gadis itu memutuskan seenaknya. Tapi kalau begini, Akashi tidak bisa menolak, harga dirinya dipertaruhkan.

Bukannya apa-apa, tapi beberapa bulan terakhir, hubungan Akashi dengan seluruh tim inti basket memburuk. Aomine Daiki tidak pernah datang berlatih meski masih tercatat sebagai tim inti, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro, dan Kise Ryouta masih tetap ikut latihan, meski status mereka saat ini bukan lagi teman, melainkan hanya rekan. Yang paling parah adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, bocah bersurai biru langit itu bahkan keluar dari klub setelah pertengkaran hebat di antara mereka. Akashi tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis itu menyuruhnya repot-repot mengajak Tetsuya. Pasti si Akashi asing itu yang memintanya macam-macam.

Akashi mengembuskan napas kasar, menyenderkan punggung pada kursi, menatap langit-langit kelas. Berpikir kerasa mencari alasan logis tentang gagasan membangun sekolah impian itu, sekaligus alasan tentang mengapa harus melibatkan semuanya. Meski Momoi percaya ketika dia ceritakan perihal _doppelganger_ itu, mustahil Akashi akan menggunakan alasan konyol--tapi nyata--semacam _doppelganger_ untuk memberi penjelasan pada semuanya.

_Berpikir Seijuro, ayo berpikir._

Akashi tidak kalah, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

_Maka dari itu, hai diriku yang lain, aku akan ikut permainanmu, dan memenangkannya._

️️️


	6. 6

**Teikō chugakkō, sepulang sekolah.**

Selama ini, yang paling sulit ditemui di antara semuanya adalah Kuroko. Terlebih karena anak yang satu itu mempunyai hawa keberadaan setipis udara, maka hampir setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya perlu waktu untuk menyadari bahwa ada seorang anak bersurai biru langit berada di sana.

Tapi itu tak berlaku bagi Akashi.

Sang kapten berjalan cepat ke kelas Kuroko, tepat setelah bel pulang dibunyikan. Tanpa mengucap salam untuk formalitas dan sebagainya, Akashi langsung menghampiri meja Kuroko yang ada di pojok belakang, sebelah jendela.

Netral biru muda melebar tatkala mendapati--mantan--kaptennya berdiri di depan bangkunya.

"Akashi-_kun_, ada ap--"

"Tetsuya, ikut aku."

Kuroko mengernyit, "Untuk apa, Akashi-_kun_?" tapi selanjutnya ia seperti teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, kemarin Akashi-_kun_ bilang mau membahas sekolah bersamaku."

Akashi sempat terkejut. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya, "Aku mengumpulkan semuanya. Aku harus membicarakan itu dengan kalian semua."

Akashi tahu, Kuroko tidak akan menolak ajakannya kali ini. Bocah bersurai biru itu terlalu menyayangi teman-teman satu timnya, hingga memutuskan untuk keluar kala mereka mulai berselisih pendapat. Tak dapat dipungkiri, sebagai lelaki, hati Kuroko terlaku lembut. Akashi bahkan masih ingat kalau Kuroko hampir menangis ketika terakhir kali berbicara dengannya, sekitar satu bulan lalu.

"Baik, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko mengangguk, berdiri. Akashi tersenyum samar, berjalan ke luar kelas yang diikuti oleh Kuroko hingga ke dalam _gym_. Kuroko semakin tak bisa menahan senyumnya kala mendapati semuanya tengah duduk melingkar.

"Kurokocchi!" Yang berseru paling awal adalah Kise. _Small forward_ Kiseki no Sedai itu langsung berdiri dan memeluk Kuroko erat.

"Sesak, Kise-_kun_." Kuroko berujar, namun dia sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan pelukan itu, Kuroko merindukannya.

Sementara itu, Akashi memilih abai dengan reuni kecil-kecilan antara Kise dan Kuroko. Dia menatap temannya satu persatu. Murasakibara sedang sibuk makan _pocky_ rasa cokelat, Midorima sedang membetulkan kacamata sambil mengomentari cara Murasakibara makan : remahannya berjatuhan ke lantai _gym_. Momoi tengah berseru melarang Daiki yang sedang mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingking, bilang kalau itu perbuatan jorok.

Akashi mengambil napas.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini bukan karena hal yang tidak penting."

Semuanya lalu fokus ke pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Ya-ya. Aku tahu, Akashi. Yasudah mulai besok aku akan berlatih lagi. Tapi asal tahu saja aku sudah mendapat undangan beasiswa olahraga di Tōō _gakuen_. Jadi soal sekolah yang kau bicarakan, aku tidak bisa masuk ke sana." Daiki berkomentar paling awal. Membuat Kise berseru heboh.

"Huaaaah, Aominecchi dapat beasiswa-_ssu_!"

Yang segera dijitak kepalanya oleh si pemuda berkulit hitam itu, "Kau juga dapat undangan ke Kaijou, dasar bodoh!"

"Ehehehe, Oh iya."

Sementara Kise terkekeh tidak jelas, Akashi hanya tercenung. Apa yang sebenarnya doppelganger dirinya katakan pada mereka? Akashi malah menjadi bingung. Jika itu hanya alasan untuk mengumpulkan mereka bertujuh, maka Akashi meledek makhluk itu bila bertemu sekali lagi.

Sepertinya Akashi harus jujur sekarang.

"Begini," kata Akashi, "yang kemarin menemui kalian itu bukanlah aku."

️️️


	7. 7

**Teikō gym, sepulang sekolah.**

"Akashi, kau percaya yang seperti itu?" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot hingga ke pangkal hidung. Di antara semuanya, dia yang paling bisa menguasai diri dari _shock_ akibat perkataan si surai merah.

"Ini bukan masalah percaya atau tidak percaya, Shintarou. Aku tidak akan membicarakan hal ini bila tidak nyata terjadi."

Kise masih bergidik sambil memeluk lengan Aomine, "Huee... Berarti yang kemarin menemui itu hantu-_ssu_? Aku takut sekali, huaaa!"

Biasanya, Aomine akan menjauhkan Kise dari dirinya kalau sudah mulai ribut begitu. Namun, karena Aomine sama pengecutnya dengan Kise--sama-sama takut hantu--jadilah dia membiarkan lengannya dipeluk teman berambut pirangnya itu, dan malah memeluk balik hingga mereka berpelukan, "Heh, yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau dihantui arwah gentayangan, apalagi yang wujudnya seperti itu! Akashi, maafkan aku! Aku akan melakukan semuanya yang kau suruh tapi kumohon jangan hantui kami!" Aomine meracau, dia kacau. Akashi hanya bisa mencibir. Badannya besar begitu nyalinya tidak bisa diharapkan.

Murasakibara lain lagi. Dia yang masih asyik memakan snack malah tidak terlalu peduli. Bahkan, menangkap penjelasan Akashi dengan arti yang lain dari Aomine dan Kise. "Jadi yang menemuiku bukan Aka-_chin_, tapi kembaran Aka-_chin_?"

Midorima menepuk dahi, Kuroko nyaris terkekeh sedangkan Momoi mengernyit.

"Aku anak tunggal, Atsushi."

"Oh iya." Murasakibara sekali lagi tidak peduli, maka yang lain lalu memilih untuk mengabaikan dia.

"Jadi, Akashi-_kun_, _doppelganger_ yang kemarin kau bilang itu menemui kami semua?"

"Momoi-_san_ sudah tahu dari kemarin?"

Lain karakter, lain pula reaksinya. Ketika Kuroko mengkhawatirkan suatu hal, duo Aomine-Kise malah membingungkan hal tidak penting. "_Doppel-doppel_ tadi itu apa?"

Midorima menghela napas, memilih mengambil alih penjelasan karena tidak enak melihat ekspresi Akashi yang telah menggelap, "_Doppelganger_ adalah mitos tentang suatu makhluk yang menyerupai diri kita dari dimensi lain. Atau lebih mudahnya, doppelganger itu semacam kembaran diri kita _nanodayo_."

Aomine dan Kise mengangguk-angguk, padahal entah mereka berdua paham betulan atau hanya pura-pura saja.

Momoi mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. "Iya, kemarin Akashi-_kun_ bilang begitu."

"Iya, _doppelganger_ itu menemuiku di ruang ganti, setelah latihan, setelah semuanya pulang."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi-_ssu_?" Wajah Kise pucat, tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya terjebak di ruang ganti bersama seseorang yang sama persis dengan dia, horror.

"Mengoceh hal yang sama berulang-ulang, merepotkan. Sama tidak pentingnya dengan dia yang menemui kalian dengan alasan akan membicarakan tentang membuat sekolah. Ini salah paham, aku akan meluruskannya." Akashi mulai menjelaskan. Tidak memedulikan ekspresi Aomine-Kise yang masih sama pucatnya, ditambah sekarang wajah Kuroko juga mulai memucat. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mendirikan sekolah. Kalaupun kalian berpikir itu bisa saja terjadi karena perusahaan ayahku, jawabannya adalah tidak. Bisnis keluargaku tidak bergerak di bidang itu, jadi mustahil saja."

"Aku sudah menduga ini-_nanodayo_. Kau tidak mungkin membahas bisnis dengan kami semua."

Akashi melirik, "Kalau merasa aneh, mengapa kau tetap datang?" Serangan itu telak, hingga Midorima langsung mengatupkan mulutnya, tidak punya amunisi untuk menjawab.

"Jadi, Aka-_chin_ tidak jadi membuat sekolah?"

Akashi menggeleng, "Tidak, Atsushi, itu hanya karangan orang itu."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun," Kuroko yang wajahnya sudah pucat mencoba berbicara. Yang keluar adalah suaranya yang mencicit, "apa Akashi-_kun_ tidak takut?"

"Takut?" Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari seorang peniru?"

"Eeeh, itu menakutkan-_ssu_!"

Ucapan Kise di-iyakan oleh Aomine, "Benar, itu buatku merinding bahkan sekarang."

Akan tetapi, Kuroko menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan tentang itu."

"Lalu tentang apa, Tetsuya?"

"Bukankah kehadiran _doppelganger_ adalah pertanda kematian?"

Suara Kuroko menggema di dalam _gym_ yang hening. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara, semua tatap mata terpaku pada si bocah bersurai biru langit itu. Kuroko menunduk, menggigiti bibir karena merasa bersalah telah mengubah atmosfer menjadi mencekam seperti ini. Kise dan Aomine tidak lagi berpelukan, melainkan mencengkeram bahu satu sama lain dengan tatapan shock. Momoi mengerjap, menatap Kuroko dan Akashi bergantian, lalu menggeleng-geleng. Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah, pandangan ia jatuhkan pada lantai _gym_, hatinya tiba-tiba mencelus. Sementara Midorima yang paling kacau di antara mereka. Kacamatanya melorot hingga ke pangkal hidung, tapi dia tidak berusaha membetulkannya.

"H-hei jangan percaya mi-mitos seperti itu _na-nanodayo_."

"Benar, itu hanya mitos. Mana ada kembaran seperti itu, menakutkan! Iya kan, Kise?"

"I-iya, Aominecchi benar-_ssu_!"

"Ma-maaf." Kuroko semakin menunduk, merasa bersalah. Momoi jadi kasihan melihat Kuroko terbebani rasa bersalah seperti itu. Maka Momoi menepuk-nepuk bahu Kuroko, "Tetsu-_kun_ pasti mendengar itu dari suatu tempat, 'kan? Itu mungkin hanya perkataan orang, Tetsu-_kun_."

Semuanya kembali hening tatkala melihat Akashi. Biasanya kapten mereka akan tenang tanpa terbebani apa pun. Namun melihatnya sekarang membuat semuanya khawatir.

"Aka-_chin_ tidak akan mati, 'kan?"

Perkataan polos Murasakibara membuat Akashi terhentak dari pikirannya. Dia memandang Murasakibara dengan alis berkerut. "Semua orang akan mati, Atsushi." Akashi menjadi teringat semua perkataan orang itu.

"_Perbaiki semuanya, atau di masa depan, semua akan meninggalkanmu."_

"_Aku akan jujur di sini, Seijuro. Kalau kau kira relasimu selama ini sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka mengantarmu hingga akhir, itu salah. Tidak ada manusia yang ingin pergi sendirian, bahkan kau dan aku. Tapi kenyataan menggariskan demikian. Kau memang memiliki segalanya, tapi kau akan sendirian tanpa teman. Kau sudah lelah mencari cara, tapi yang kau dapat hanyalah penyesalan. Kau sia-siakan orang-orang terbaik yang pernah ada, tapi semuanya telah terlambat untuk kau perbaiki. Maka dari itu, Seijuro, dengarkan aku sekali ini, dan aku akan pergi."_

_"Bertemanlah, itu saja. Tidak perlu dengan banyak orang. Cukup beberapa saja, tapi dengan mereka yang kau percaya dengan hatimu. Bertemanlah, dan kau tidak akan menyesal."_

Seketika, Akashi mengerti apa yang dimaksud orang itu.

_Kalau kau kira relasimu selama ini sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka mengantarmu hingga akhir, itu salah._

_Mengantar hingga akhir..._

Akashi sungguh mengerti apa maksudnya.

Orang itu sengaja menggunakan alasan konyol demi mengumpulkan semuanya. Karena, bahkan Aomine sekalipun pasti akan heran dan memilih untuk datang jika alasannya tentang membahas mendirikan sekolah bersama. Lain ceritanya jika ia meminta berkumpul dengan dalih kepentingan tim, Aomine pasti malas, dan Kuroko bahkan tidak akan datang mengingat dirinya sudah bukan lagi bagian dari tim. Akashi perlu bertemu semuanya, tapi orang itu tahu Akashi tidak akan berinisiatif untuk melakukannya. Maka, orang itu memutuskan untuk bergerak terlebih dahulu.

"Tetsuya," Kata Akashi dengan suara serak, "dan semuanya,"

Netra heterokromia itu menatap satu-persatu wajah rekan-rekan satu timnya. Tidak, kalau Akashi boleh bilang, teman-temannya?

"Jika _doppelganger_ memang benar adalah pertanda kematian telah dekat, bila dia tidak membuat kita berkumpul saat ini, apa kalian datang di pemakamanku?"

"Akashi-_kun_, jangan berkata seperti itu." Momoi berkata khawatir. Rasanya dadanya sesak, gadis itu mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Tidak, Satsuki, aku serius." Dia memegang dahinya, memejam sejenak. "Dia hanya mencoba memperingatkan dan aku mengabaikannya."

"Akashicchi jangan begitu-_ssu_. Aku jadi sedih."

"Karena semuanya sudah di sini, jadi sekalian saja aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian--"

"Tidak, Akashi-_kun_!" Kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri, enakan tepat ke hadapan Akashi, membuat semuanya tercekat. "Jangan meminta maaf kepada kami!"

"E-eh Tetsu/ Kurokocchi / Tetsu-_kun_ / Kuroko / Kuro-_chin_?" semuanya bertanya berbarengan.

Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuat pemain keenam bayangan Teikō itu begitu marah?

"Kalau Akashi-_kun_ mulai berpikir kalau semua ini salahmu, itu memang benar. Ketika Aomine-_kun_ mulai menjauh karena bakatnya muncul, seharusnya Akashi-_kun_ tidak membiarkan dia berbuat semuanya. Ketika Murasakibara-_kun_ mulai meremehkanmu, seharusnya Akashi-kun tidak merasa rendah dan membiarkan sisi gelapmu berbuat semaunya."

Akaahi berkedip sekali, menatap Kuroko berbicara dengan manik yang sedikit berkaca, "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Tetsuya?"

"Seharusnya Akashi-kun tidak menyimpan semuanya sendiri, kita semua adalah teman, 'kan? Seharusnya kita semua juga saling berbagi, agar situasi semacam ini tidak terjadi. Dan yang lebih penting, jangan berkata seolah-olah Akashi-_kun_ akan meninggal. Tidak usah percaya perkataanku tadi."

"Itu benar-nanodayo. _Doppelganger_ hanya mitos."

"Benar-_ssu_!"

"Mengerikan."

"Aku ingin menghancurkan kembaran Aka-_chin_."

"Mukkun, itu bukan kembaran, tapi _doppelganger_."

"Sama saja, Momo-_chin_."

"Akashicchi," Kise memanggil, rautnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran, "kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja pada kami seperti ini-_ssu_. 'Kan kalau begini jadi bisa kita bahas bersama dan temukan jalan keluarnya. Semuanya juga begitu ya _ssu_!"

Mendengar perkataan bernada polos dari Kise, hati Akashi mencelos. Dia lalu menatap teman-temannya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

️️️


	8. 8

**Kediaman keluarga Akashi.**

"_Halo, Seijuro."_

Ketika sedang merapikan buku-buku untuk pelajaran besok, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"_Kukira, sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi_."

Akashi mengernyit. Menatap sosok yang kini dengan santainya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mengerti."

Akashi yang itu tersenyum, "_Kalau begitu, jagalah semua yang kau punya, Seijuro. Aku pergi dulu."_

"Tunggu!" Akashi berseru, "Apa kau datang karena ... aku hampir mati?"

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum. Akashi tidak bisa menerka arti dari seringai itu.

"_Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan masa depan lebih jauh lagi padamu, Seijuro. Kau pintar, ditambah dengan kemampuan khususmu itu, kurasa kau sudah memahaminya. Selamat tinggal, Seijuro."_

**.**

**.**

**End**.


End file.
